La primera vez que nos vimos
by Toma.tomato.paredo
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre como se conocieron Antonio y Lovino...


****Ciao~...bien les trigo esta historia que se me ocurrió después de ver una publicación en Tumblr...justamente salía Madrid y Roma y fue como *o* "Spamano"...sí que aquí esta el fic.

**Advertencias: **Un Lovino un poco mas sensible y tipos que no saben conducir y casi matan a España(?)

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad...si no que de Himaruya-sensei.

* * *

15 de Marzo, que mejor que recostarse en la cama a hacer nada, el típico día viernes de la mayoría de los jóvenes. Un sentimiento en su interior le decía que este podría ser ese esperado día, tomo su celular y marco el número, sabía que la llamada saldría costosa, pero qué más da. Mientras esperaba a que conteste tomo una pequeña pelota y comenzó a jugar con ella en la cama.

-¿Lovi? –los ojos se le iluminaron al darse cuenta de que le había contestado-

-No necesitaba preguntar quién era…..eso lo tenía más que obvio- ¿Qué quieres bastardo?

-Nada…solo te quería saludar –dice soltando una risita-

-Eres un idiota…y, ¿qué haces? –se fue a su cama y se recostó en ella, estaba haciendo unos trabajos en el computador, pero los dejaría para más tarde-

-Nada, juego con una pelota jaja... Te extraño.

-Yo….yo también, quiero verte –reconoció sonrojado el menor de ambos- ¿Qué tan lejos está Madrid de Roma?

-Hmmm, la verdad no sé. ¡Espera!, tengo una idea, pero dirás que estoy loco.

-Siempre supe que estabas loco, bastardo, pero, ¿qué idea?

-No cuelgues, voy a cambiarme y a empacar algo de ropa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ropa para qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Bastardo?

-Te necesito; necesito verte Lovi

-¡Eres idiota!, no eres capaz

-¿Bromeas? Lo haré, pero tienes que hablarme todo el camino –Termina de empacar, sale rápidamente al auto y comienza a conducir a la estación de trenes-

-Esto es una locura, ¡no juegues con esto bastardo!

-Estoy decidido, ¡si no te veo me volveré loco, lo sé! -mientras habla frena violentamente y después toca la bocina- ¡Sal de mi camino, idiota! ¡Voy a ver al amor de mi vida!

-¿Antonio? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo un imbécil daltónico que no sabe la función de un semáforo. Te amo

-Yo también bastardo –baja la cabeza un poco sonrojado-

Antonio llega a la estación, baja todas sus cosas, corre por esta para llegar al lugar donde venden los boletos, se tropieza, choca con un anciano, hasta que por fin llega y empieza a hablar con la encargada.  
Lovino, por el otro lado de la línea se aguanta carcajadas, ¿se había tropezado y chocado con un anciano?

-Señorita, ¿a qué hora sale el primer tren a Roma?

-¡¿Es en serio?! -el italiano queda desconcertado, pensaba que solo era un juego-

-Sólo queda un boleto y sale en una hora aproximadamente –dice amablemente la señorita-

-Perfecto; quiero ese boleto.

-¡Respóndeme, maldición! ¡Eres idiota!

-Shhh. También quieres verme, ¿o no?

-Aquí está, disfrute el viaje –la señorita le extiende el boleto-

-Gracias –toma el boleto y se va a sentar a un banco que estaba cerca-

-¿Cómo me haces esto? Estás loco

-Jajaja. Así de loco me quieres.

-¡No! Maldición –grita sonrojado- ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

-Jajajaja. demoniós, no lo había pensado. ¿Estás en tu computadora?

-No, pero está cerca, ¿por qué?

-Consigue el número de un hotel cercano y me lo pasas, por favor.

-Hmmm, bueno, -se acerca al computador y comienza a buscar uno- ¿cómo llamarás sin colgar? Dijiste que querías que habláramos todo el camino.

-Existe más de un teléfono en el mundo, mi tomatito.

-Idiota. ¿Tienes para anotar?

-Sí, dime –escucha atento el número que Lovino le dice y lo anota- gracias; ya reservo –se acerca a un teléfono público y llama al hotel, reserva una habitación y se vuelve a sentar-

-No lo puedo creer aún que estés haciendo esto

-Cálmate; no es nada comparado con todo lo que yo haría por ti.

-Cállate, eres un idiota

-Te amo.

-Hpfm

-Estoy aburrido, diviérteme mientras espero al maldito tren.

-¿Qué yo te divierta a ti?

-sip

-Hmmm, ¿cómo supones que te divierta, maldición?

-No sé; creo que ya subiré al tren.

-¿Te dejan ir con el teléfono?

-Eso espero, dije que hablaríamos todo el camino –Sube al tren, aun hablando por teléfono; los guardias solo rieron cuando les explico todo. Camino por el pasillo y se sentó en un asiento que daba a la ventana-

-Rayos, si Feliciano me ve contigo no parará de hacer preguntas, ¿Qué le diré?

-No sé, no había pensado en tu hermano, es más, había olvidado que tenías uno

-¿Qué ves?

-Mucha gente, muchos asientos...-Mira por la ventana- Hmmm, árboles, más gente, casas.

-Vaya…que interesante –Lovino reía y el tono de ironía era más que notable-

-Esto se está moviendo ya

-De verdad no puedo creer que hagas esto

-Suelta una pequeña carcajada- lo estoy haciendo, nos veremos en unas horas

-Bastardo, ¿Qué llevarás puesto? ¿Cómo te reconozco? ¿Dónde nos veremos?

-Cálmate, una pregunta a la vez jaja.

¡Responde! ¡no es chiste, maldición!

-Sueter azul, jeans,... ¿Podemos vernos en el parque del que me hablaste?

-¿El que está aquí cerca de donde vivo?

-Sí, ese.

-¿Cómo sabrás cómo llegar aquí?

-Preguntando, supongo, después me las arreglo, es lo de menos.

-¿Es en serio todo esto?, de verdad eres idiota

-Lovi… estoy montado en un tren; escuchaste mientras compraba el boleto; reservé la habitación del hotel; ¿Te queda alguna duda?

-Es que es tan fantástico; esto no está pasando

-Está pasando…Ahora dime, ¿cómo te reconoceré?

-No lo sé…ni siquiera me he vestido aún

-Da un suspiro y susurra- holgazán

-Cállate, te escuché.

-Jajajaja perdón, perdón. ¡Ya dime!

-¡No lo sé! -Se levanta, busca entre su ropa- ¡maldición! Mi polera blanca está sucia

-Qué exagerado, ponte otra, sino así mismo como estés.

-¡¿Qué?! No, estoy en pijama bastardo

-No me importa lo que lleves puesto, me importa que seas tú. ¡Quiero verte ya!

-Hpfm… mientras busco, dime qué ves.

-El cielo...

-¿Cómo está?, descríbelo para entretenerte  
- Emmm…azul, con pocas nubes...tienes que verlo, tomaré una foto.

-Tómate una foto también.

-Toma una foto del cielo, y luego se toma una foto a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos y sacando la lengua- ya está, salí feo, ya no me vas a querer.

-Jajaja ¡Quiero verla!, reír con tu cara de idiota es divertido

-Quiero una foto juntos. No, ¡quiero MUCHAS fotos juntos!

-¿¡Qué!? qué vergüenza que me vean contigo, mejor no jajaja.

-Jajaja ok. ¡Me quiero bajar del tren, el amor de mi vida ya no me quiere ver!

-¡Cállate! qué idiota eres, ¡bastardo!

-Tú te lo buscaste jajaja.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-No lo sé, no mucho, supongo...

Después de unas horas de viaje en el tren, este se detiene, el ibérico se baja y va en busca de su equipaje.

-¿Dónde puedo alquilar un auto? No te sacaré a pasear en bus jajaja

-Espera, ya te digo…

El italiano le dice la dirección, Antonio para un taxi y va a buscar un auto, al tenerlo se va conduciendo a casa del pequeño.

-¿Dónde era? –se rasca la cabeza y sonríe-

-¿Dónde estás?

-Jajaja no tengo idea. Espera, ya sé –para un taxi y le pide que lo guie a la dirección que busca-

-Soy un genio; le dije a un taxista que me conduzca hacia allá.

-De verdad eres idiota

-Estoy cerca~

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya?!

-Sí, pero antes tengo que comprar una cosa, tienes tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó curioso-

-¿Qué te importa? Jajaja no te quiero decir.

-¡Dime, maldición!

-Ehmm, nada, nada, ya voy para allá –se detiene en una florería y compra la rosa más bella-

-¿Qué es eso que se oye? ¿Dónde estás?

-Nada, ya voy en camino.

-Bastardo, ¡nunca me dices nada!

-Ya tendrás oportunidad de golpearme por eso jaja.

-Sí, es lo primero que haré.

-Estoy llegando al hotel que me dijiste. ¿Ahora hacia dónde?

-Tienes que seguir esa calle hacía el final y...

Termina de indicarle la dirección y el mayor las sigue al pie de la letra, mientras recorre las calles se emociona cada vez más, hasta que llega a un condominio. Se acerca a hablar con el vigilante.

-Buenas tardes.

-Sí, ¿qué se le ofrece? –pregunta el hombre que está en la caseta-

-Vengo a ver a Lovino Vargas, casa°10.

-Ok, pasa

-Gracias

-¡Dios!

-Dios no; Antonio, por favor.

-¡Imbécil!.

-Ya estoy afuera, no sé qué casa es la 10, así que iré al parque.

-Espérame ahí.

-Estoy nervioso, ya no quiero jajaja –reía y caminaba en círculos-

-¡Vete, pues!...como si te quisiera ver –se cruza de brazos y hace un pequeño puchero-

-¿Después de todo lo que recorrí? estás loco

-Voy para allá, ¿ya puedo colgar?, me duele el brazo

-¡No! Quiero verte llegar hablando por teléfono.

-¿por qué?

-¿Qué haré mientras vienes? Hablarte me calma.

Antonio estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del parque impaciente por verlo y escondiendo la rosa detrás de sí. No paraba de reírse de los nervios por el teléfono y no puede evitar mirar hacia las casas a cada segundo para verlo llegar. De pronto ve que alguien se acerca; un chico de cabello castaño-rojizo y un extraño rulo. El muchacho está sonriendo y sosteniendo un teléfono. Lovino lo mira y baja la cabeza, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, el hispano también se sonroja. Él se decide y va hacia donde está el menor.

-¿Hola?

-Wow...-lo mira de pies a cabeza-

-¿Qué haces? estoy nervioso, ¡maldición!

-¿En serio eres tú?

-Duh, tonto…no en realidad soy el hermano gemelo de Lovino…¡claro que soy yo, idiota!

-Upss…eres demasiado lindo

-¡Cállate!

-Tengo algo para ti –saca la rosa y se la entrega mirando fijamente sus ojos-

-Yo….yo, gracias...

-No podía llegar con las manos vacías.

-¿Nos sentamos? Creo que tenemos demasiado de qué hablar...-la voz le tiritaba un poco, los nervios que tenía el italiano se podían ver a simple vista-

- ¿Eh?...claro, vamos  
Se sientan en el banco donde él esperaba en un principio y comienzan a hablar. Ninguno de los dos puede creer que el otro esté así, tan cerca.

-Ven, vamos a los columpios. -lo toma de la mano y van corriendo como niños, se sientan a seguir conversando-

-Dime, ¿soy como imaginabas que sería?

-No... Eres aún más perfecto... A ti puedo tomarte de la mano y ver cómo te sonrojas.

-Cállate -lo suelta y se cubre la cara con sus dos manos-

El ibérico ríe tiernamente al ver que se ruborizó por lo que dijo. Toma una de sus manos y empieza a jugar con sus dedos. Ambos se miran. Antonio se acerca y ambos cierran los ojos. Roza sus labios con los del pequeño y lo besa. Fue el beso más hermoso, el momento más hermoso en la vida de ambos. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se separan un poco, El muchacho de Madrid abraza al otro, quien corresponde el abrazo algo nervioso. No quieren que ese momento se termine.

Antonio abre lentamente sus ojos, bosteza un poco y se voltea, allí a su lado estaba él, Lovino, quien lentamente despertaba y se quedaba mirando al mayor.

-¿Sabes Lovi? –dice mientras suavemente le quita los cabellos de la cara, acariciándole lentamente la mejilla-

-¿Hpfm?...-responde el menor mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta a las caricias-

-Soñé… -antes de terminar la oración besa a su novio dulcemente-…con la primera vez que nos vimos…

* * *

Yey!...si llegaron aquí significa que me si lo leyeron...a menos que se hayan saltado todo y llegarán al final lo que dudo que hayan hecho porque sería bastante estúpido ._.

volviendo al tema espero que les gustara ^^

Recuerden que cada Review que dan ayuda a que Sealand

sea reconocido como un país


End file.
